


Talk With Your Fingertips

by saccharomyces_cerevisibae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges, F/F, Fingering, PWP, Vaginal Sex, also massages, bubble baths even, theres like dinner and candles and shit, they romance and then they fucc, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharomyces_cerevisibae/pseuds/saccharomyces_cerevisibae
Summary: Kanaya learns about the tradition of Valentine's day, and decides to treat Rose to a proper human romancing.





	Talk With Your Fingertips

You assume Kanaya has been taking advice on human relationships from Karkat again, because it definitely wasn’t  _ you _ who told her about Valentine’s day.

She’s got the flowers and chocolate bit down, and the candles for some nice atmosphere lighting, home cooked dinner, as well as some soft romantic music to set the mood.

“Do you like it?” she asks, fangs worrying at her lower lip. You’re not sure she knows that Valentine’s day is more of a capitalist moneygrab than an actual holiday that humans celebrate for the sake of love, and you let your face fall into a soft smile at the thought of your wonderful wife fretting so much over making you happy.

“It’s lovely, thank you,” you say, sidling up to her and wrapping your arms around her waist to pull her down for a kiss, “you really didn’t have to go to all this trouble, you know, it’s not that big a deal. Or at least, not as big a deal to the less romantically inclined. Your source may have been somewhat biased.”

Kanaya lets out a snort of laughter, something you find charmingly un-ladylike. “I figured as much. I  _ did _ look up some Valentine’s customs after getting the basics from Karkat, you know. Even if it’s not your favorite holiday, I like the idea of it. It sounds nice.”

Her eyes go a bit faraway and dreamy at that, and you press, “It does?”

She lifts your hand to her lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it before turning it over and leaving a small trail of kisses from your palm to your wrist. She looks up at your through her lashes after, practically purring out, “Yes, it does. I like the idea of spoiling you in the name of love.”

You can see a mischievous glint work its way into her eyes, and you’re curious as to what she has planned. “Well then, I’m loath to deny you the opportunity. Spoil away, Ms. Maryam.”

“That’s Ms. Maryam-Lalonde, to you,” she sniffs, pulling out a chair and ushering you into it.

* * *

 

Spoiling you, as it turns out, starts with feeding you some truly excellent food. You’re not sure where she learned to cook steak with roasted vegetables, or how long exactly she had been planning this and practicing, but it was delicious, topped off by chocolate mousse with whipped cream and strawberries. 

The two of you share dessert from the same plate, and you indulge Kanaya by letting her feed you little bites from her fingers or her fork. Usually you’d put in at least a token protest, because it all honestly feels a little bit silly, but you can reason with yourself that Kanaya was so excited for this, and she clearly put in a lot of effort, so you should at least behave.

When dinner is complete, she instructs you to sit and wait at the table for her to come get you. Distantly, you can hear water running, and after five minutes Kanaya comes back and offers you her arm to lead you to the upstairs bathroom, where the good tub is.

There’s a trail of rose petals and tea lights leading up to the bathroom door, the whole bathroom dimmed and aglow with flickering candles. The tub is filled to the top with fluffy white bubbles, a gentle floral scent in the air.

Kanaya pulls you in for a kiss, cupping your face in her hand and stroking at your cheek with a thumb, and then works her way down to strip you of your shirt. She breaks the kiss to pull it up over your head, and deftly unhooks your bra behind your back. You let it fall to the floor and then kick it to the side because fuck bras, seriously, and shimmy your hips as she pushes at the band of your skirt, taking it off with your panties in one go.

Sufficiently stripped, you allow Kanaya to pick you up, bridal style, and place you gently in the tub. The water feels wonderful, just shy of scalding and silky with the bath bombs you’re so fond of that leave your skin feeling luxuriously soft. You watch from the tub as Kanaya undresses, eyes lazily-half shut, and cooperate with her enough to let her slide in behind you.

You both bask in the warmth together for quite some time, murmuring soft affirmations of love and peppering each other with questions about day to day things. It’s all very domestic, but instead of being dull or trite you find it soothing, comforting. It’s nice, this little bit of pampering and relaxation. If you’re not careful, you could get used to it.

When the bathwater has gone colder than either of you would like and the candles have all burnt down, Kanaya rises and drains the tub, taking a moment to rinse residual suds from the two of you before standing you up and drying you with a fluffy towel. She pats your face dry, giving your nose a gentle little kiss after, and towels herself off as well before leading you to the bedroom.

There’s rose petals here too, and she nudges you to lay down on the bed, on your stomach. You do, and you spread your legs a little, expectantly, waiting for her to fuck you.

You can hear the click of a cap, and you sigh a little, anticipating her fingers, and instead feel her rubbing something slick into the skin of your back. She makes slow, broad circles with her palms, spreading massage oil over you, occasionally pausing to add more. 

When she’s satisfied with the amount of it she digs the heels of her hands into the small of your back, on either side of your spine, and presses in hard, gliding upwards towards your neck. You feel your spine pop all the way up, loosening the vertebrae, and you honest to god moan because  _ fuck _ that’s good, you didn’t even know you were tense.

Kanaya works her way up and down your back, softly at first and pressing in harder with each pass until you can almost feel her forcing your tense muscles into submission. She pauses on your upper back at the end of one pass and digs her thumbs into the backs of your shoulders, rolling them upwards and squeezing nearly hard enough to hurt but in such a good way that you don’t dare ask her to stop. She bends over and kisses the knob at the top of your spine and resumes, slowly but steadily working you into a puddle of relaxed bliss. 

You sigh deeply, enjoying the luxurious feeling of being pampered so nicely, and you’re nearly drifted to sleep when you can feel Kanaya begin to massage lower, rubbing little circles from the small of your back down over your ass. It’s relaxing still but with an undercurrent of desire, hot and slow but building all the same. She reaches the tops of your thighs and lightly digs her nails in, scratching down the backs of your legs and then digging the heels of her hands in and kneading back up, all the way to you neck again. She digs her nails in again and scratches down the length of your back, nails not sharp enough to cut but still threatening lines of sharp sensation, making you full-body shiver and moan into the mattress. 

When she trails her fingers back up again, she runs them over your sides, dipping under where your weight is rested on your front to grope at your breasts, thumb over your nipples. She gives each one a nice squeeze, rolling them between her thumb and forefinger, but continues to work her way up and down, never slowing enough anywhere to be anything but a tease. 

The next pass she pinches at your nipples again, cupping your breasts in her hands and leaning in to kiss at your neck as she does so. Finally she doesn’t draw away when her hands move on, and she climbs over you to straddle your upper thighs, each knee planted firmly into the mattress. She’s enticingly warm and you can feel her weight grounding you, keeping you from drifting off too much from warm pleasant thoughts of Kanaya and her strong hands, her sweet mouth, her bulge lazily undulating over your ass and no doubt painting your backside jade green.

She kisses at your neck harder, biting gently and you gasp and arch your back, grinding your ass up against her bulge. When she gasps at the sensation you almost purr in satisfaction and rub up against her again, tempted to tease her just as badly as she’s been teasing you this entire evening. Kanaya gasps again and leans more of her weight on you, pressing her body down against your back so that she can grind against you more easily. She sucks marks into your skin, mouth questing across your jaw, over your ear, across the back of your neck, as one hand continues to squeeze and roll your nipple between her fingers while the other reaches down to tease at your slit. 

You take in a sharp gasp when she finally,  _ finally _ touches you there and grind down needily, wanting her fingers in you badly enough to whine at her when she doesn’t immediately press them in. Instead she traces the seam of your slit, the creases of your inner thighs, gently squeezing your clit through your folds to tease you before drawing away before you can get any real satisfaction from it.

You groan, impatient, and try to cheat by grinding down into her fingers, but she knows you too well and keeps her fingers clear. 

Well. Two can play at this game. You press yourself back into her thrusts as she grinds up against you before reaching up backwards to stroke at her bulge. You tease your fingers along its length, tracing it lightly enough to be felt but far too slow and gentle to give satisfaction. Kanaya lets out a frustrated chitter-purr, a buzzing vibration that you feel through your whole body, and you shiver at what it feels like near your clit.

“Kan, please, don’t you think this is enough?” you say, trying hard to keep desperation out of your voice.

“No,” she sniffs, too collected for your liking, “I rather like this part.”

Time to change tactics, make it seem like it’s better for her to just get to the fucking point. “Hm, you wouldn’t rather fuck me? I can feel your bulge against my ass, you’re positively dripping.”

She shushes you with a nip to the jugular, flicking her tongue over it to soothe. You try to take over and reach down to finger yourself, but Kanaya catches your wrist and brings it up above your head, pinning it in place before taking your other wrist and crossing them. She pins you one handed, and though you give a token protest, you have no intent to escape.

With her free hand she traces down your spine, a single nail scraping its way and making you shiver. She gives a squeeze to your ass and then rubs small circles into your inner thigh, then pets one finger slowly but steadily up and down your slit, following it, dipping further and further in with each pass until she’s finally,  _ finally _ slips a finger in you.

You groan in approval, already trying to clench around her finger, and you can hear her smother a laugh. She takes up a slow, steady rhythm, rubbing insistently inside you. You sigh and settle in, happy to be serviced. When she dips another finger in you relish in the slight stretch, barely there but with the promise of more to come. She scissors and twists her fingers inside you, and you can feel the intensity of it building already.

Another few minutes and you have a third finger. She starts gentle but once you’ve adjusted Kanaya starts fucking you in earnest, nuzzling her nose into the back of your neck as you pant and moan. A few more hard thrusts of her fingers and she withdraws, leaving you grinding into the mattress and clenching around nothing while she repositions herself to fuck you.

When she presses her bulge into you, your breath catches momentarily in your throat before you shove your face down into your pillow and moan long and loud.  _ Fuck _ yes, this is just what you needed, you love feeling this attachment, this fullness and heat and pressure inside you.

With what little leverage you have, you shift your weight to your knees and upper chest so that you can shove your hips back at Kanaya to encourage her to move. She seems to get the idea, releases your wrists to grab at your hips, pressing in as deep as she can before drawing back, building up a hard and steady rhythm.

When you clench down around her you can hear her mutter a curse, her hips jerking into you a little harder, so you do it again and again, trying to drive her as crazy as she drove you. That all goes out the window when she reaches around and slides four fingers over your clit, slow broad circles wet with her genetic material. You swear short-circuit for a second, eyes rolling back in your head as you struggle to muffle yourself in the pillow. 

You can feel Kanaya let go of your hip with her other hand, and she drops down low to drape herself over your back before grabbing you by the hair and murmuring in your ear, “I want to hear you.”

She keeps her hold on your hair, refusing to let you muffle yourself in the pillows, instead pulling your head back to expose your neck. She kisses the column of your throat roughly, sucking hard bruises into the skin and nipping at it as she fucks into you and rubs your clit. You’re panting hard, moaning every time she presses in, body shaking with the intensity of her hand over your clit. You can hear her too, breathing hard and letting out little breathy utterances of your name as she takes her pleasure from you and gives it in turn. 

Her bulge writhes inside you, pressing into your walls and filling you better than fingers or a toy ever could. You love it, how hot and thick and  _ alive _ it feels, how dripping wet she is inside you. She slicks her whole palm down your clit and you’re gone, shaking and panting around her as your release takes you. You can feel yourself clenching around her and she groans, taking you buy the hips and fucking you hard through your orgasm.

When you come down she’s still going, bulge spasming and curling inside your loose-limbed state as she chases her own release. You moan in encouragement, and roll your hips lazily along with her to try and help. A few moments later she’s coming too, letting out a strangled  _ Rose _ and filling you with warm genetic material and spilling out around her bulge. 

A few moments later she seems done, the flow of genetic material slowed to a trickle, and she rolls the two of you onto your sides to spoon. Kanaya is still inside you, and when she moves to withdraw you make a weakly protesting noise; you know that you’ll be sore once she does, and you’re not quite ready to be empty yet. It’s nice, having her inside you. You like the connection, the intimacy. Something about it in your hindbrain pings  _ mine _ , all primal possessiveness. 

Kanaya’s arms their way around your middle, and you settle in for what promises to be an excellent cuddle session. The sheets are tacky with drying material, but you’re too tired to care at this point, opting to snuggle sleepily backwards into your wife. Despite everything, she still smells nice, like your shared shampoo and something uniquely Kanaya that soothes you like nothing else. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” she mutters sleepily into your neck. You can feel her bulge re-sheathing itself, and you sigh at the loss. Kanaya slots her leg in between yours

“Happy Valentine’s Day, love,” you reply, drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy thanks to commakaze for word-warring with me until i finished so that i could have motivation, if youre a fan of good porn and good puns go check her out.  
> Comments make my day, don't be afraid to let me know what you think!


End file.
